Useful
by SessysLilBaby
Summary: A American teenager named Teresa goes to Japan,and discovers some things she never knew, then tragedy comes and she doesnt know how to deal with it.
1. Chapter one

Teresa Johnson was a normal American high school freshman. She had a few close friends and many acquaintances. Summer break was approaching quickly and she had no clue as to what she was going to do over the summer. It was in the middle of May when she came home from band practice and saw a paper on the dinning room table. She went downstairs to find her mom in the laundry room doing laundry.  
  
"Mom what is this paper about?" She asked concerned.  
  
"well," Said her mother in an explanation voice," I thought since you have no plans for summer, you could maybe go to some other country and learn about different cultures."  
  
Teresa had a surprised looked on her face. She had never even left her state .Now the possibility of going to a different country frightened her. Teresa had never been more than one-hundred miles from her best friends, Jenna and Ariel.  
  
"So what do ya think?" Her mother asked her, "It will look great on your college application."  
  
"But mom," Teresa said "we have no money to do this with." Teresa's family had always lived in the ghettoes of her city .They didn't have much money but some how they seemed to manage for things they needed.  
  
"Well you see," said her mom, Norma, "the foreign exchange organization has a sponsor program for children of lower-income."  
  
"Oh I see," said Teresa after two or three seconds, "I'll think about it .when are the papers due for the foreign exchange thingy"  
  
"In about two Months" said Norma.  
  
"Have you talked to dad about this yet?"  
  
"No not yet the papers just come today. Ill talk to him when he gets up."  
  
Teresa's father was a janitor who worked third shift so he left the house at ten o clock at night to go to work. And usually returned home at seven thirty in the morning.  
  
"What time are you going to wake him up mom?"  
  
"About six thirty."  
  
"Okay." "But, don't get your hopes up, Teresa; I don't know if you'll be able to go because the foreign exchange organization only has so much money."  
  
"Okay," said Teresa as she walked upstairs.  
  
"You want to go Teresa, don't you?" asked her mother. This Question made Teresa stop and think for a few seconds: 'If I go to this different country will I be able to talk to them? Will I be treated like I am here? Will it be fun? How will I communicate with my friends? But it will look great on my college application.'  
  
"Yes mom," she said "I want to go"  
  
"Great" said her mom  
  
Teresa went upstairs and sat on her living room sofa.  
  
'Hmmm, what will I need to take with me?"  
  
Teresa made a list of items that she wanted to take. Then she put her pen and paper down and got up toward the phone. She then dialed the numbers to Ariel's house.  
  
"Hello?" said Tom, Airels dad.  
  
"Hi, is Ariel there?" Teresa asked  
  
"Yeah, hold on," Tom said.  
  
Then Teresa heard a muted yell from over the phone that was made by Tom. "Airel" he said "telephone"  
  
"Ok" Airel shouted as she picked up the cord-less in her room.  
  
"Hello" Airel said  
  
"Hey girl, it's me Teresa"  
  
"Oh, hey girl what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing much, how about you?"  
  
"Nothing here either"  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I might go to another country over summer break!"  
  
"For real?!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know yet, the foreign exchange organization will tell me when I sign up."  
  
"Wow," said Airel "that's so cool"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you and Jenna."  
  
"Are you going by yourself?"  
  
"Well yeah, I go to and stay with another family for about two months and then come back."  
  
"Oh I see, sounds totally cool you should try and go."  
  
"Ya think so?"  
  
"Yeah, it will be so fun. You'll have to tell me all about it when you come back."  
  
"Okay, but I'm not sure if I'm going because I haven't even told my dad."  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
"Hey tell Jenna for me, okay?"  
  
"Okay, do you have to get off the phone?"  
  
"Well no, but my dad just got up and I want to go and talk to him before my mom does."  
  
"Oh, talk to ya later."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" Her conversation was over. Teresa was going to wait for dinner to talk it over with her father. She picked up her list that she was writing and started to write again. Then her mom can up and sat next to her.  
  
"I've talked it over with your dad." said her mom.  
  
"Mom!" Teresa said "I wanted to do it!"  
  
"Its okay, he said that he thought it was a good idea."  
  
"Still though, I wanted to do it.Oh well, whatever. So, are you sending the papers tomorrow?" Teresa said in an upset voice because she wanted to talk to her dad. She also felt that she couldn't tell her mom anything because it would always get out to dad.  
  
"Yeah," said her mom. "If you still want me too."  
  
"Why would you think that I didn't want you to?" "Because of your tone of voice."  
  
"Well I do want you to mail them because I want to go to that other country."  
  
"Okay, I'll turn them in tomorrow. The sooner they get in the sooner you'll get the papers back. And also the better chance you'll have of getting in. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 School had been out for Teresa for about four days and she was anxiously waiting for her answer to if she was going to another country or not. Its was noon time and the mail usually got to her house about one-thirty. The mail was early that day and arrived at twelve-thirthy.She looked through all the bills, magazines, and junk and found what she was waiting for. She sat down on the arm off the couch and took a big, deep breath. Teresa then carefully opened the envelop, making sure not to rip the enclosed documents. Teresa focused her eyes on the opened papers and discovered she was able to go. Teresa soon jumped up in excitement.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Teresa screamed quietly because her dad was still asleep. "Mom, come here look it." Teresa said as she handed her mom the papers. Her mom read the document for a few seconds and then said "OH WOW! I'm so happy for you! Come on lets go pack you plane is leaving soon." Teresa's mom handed the letter in the envelop back to Teresa.  
  
"Oh wait, so where are you going Teresa what country?"  
  
"Hold on." Said Teresa opening the envelop again. "Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"Oh that's cool, I guess, do they speak English or Japanese?"  
  
"It says here that they speak English. That's good because we can communicate with each other."  
  
"Let me see the papers again."  
  
"Okay mom here ya go." Said Teresa handing her mom the letter.  
  
"Oh look at this there is a girl your age. Her name is Kagome. She lives with her Grandpa, Mom, and brother.  
  
'I wonder how old her brother is. Maybe he's cute. What am I thinking? He is probably seven or eight.' Teresa thought to herself.  
  
"Teresa?" asked her mom.  
  
"Oh that's cool at least ill have some one my age to hang out with." "Hey look kagome has a cat."  
  
"Hey mom, can I bring Pitches?"  
  
"I don't see why not"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Come on lets get packing your plane leaves tomorrow. You don't have much time."  
  
"Okay"  
  
They packed for a long time after that. They packed continuously for six hours. Teresa's mom went and woke up her dad. Then her mom went upstairs and began to make dinner.  
  
"Teresa," shouted her mom,"dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Be right there," Teresa shouted back.  
  
Teresa then went into the dining room for dinner. She sat down at her favorite seat. Then her mom brought plates, cups, and forks into the dining room. Teresa took one of each and set it up the way she liked. She put her plate in the middle her cup behind her plate and her fork on the side. Then she leaned toward the middle of the table to get a napkin and then she placed in the middle of her plate. Teresa's dad walked into the dining room and sat down at one of the open seats.  
  
"Hey there, girl." Teresa's dad said, "What's new?"  
  
"Hey dad nothing much" Teresa replied ". . . . Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know the foreign exchange thing that came here a long time ago?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well today I got a letter in the mail and it says that I get to go to Tokyo, Japan"  
  
"Do they speak English? Where are the papers?"  
  
"On your desk, and yes they do speak English." Teresa got up from the table and went to her dad's desk. She then looked through the mail from that day and found what she was looking for. She then brought it to her dads spot at the table and set it down in front of him.  
  
"Teresa" called her mother "come in here and help me with dinner."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
Teresa walked into the kitchen and asked "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Could you please make the macaroni and cheese?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Teresa picked up a pot and filled it full of water. Then she set on the stove and turned the little knob for the fire to come on. Then she let it boil for five or so minutes then poured the macaroni into the pot. Then when the macaroni got soft she drained all the water out then added the cheese, milk, and butter and stirred it all together. Then she put the pasta in a bowl with a serving spoon next to it and took into the dining room and set it on the table. Then walked back to her seat and sat down.  
  
"Thank you for making the macaroni and cheese." Said her mom  
  
"No problem," replied Teresa.  
  
"So how long are you going to be gone?" asked her dad  
  
"Two months."  
  
After dinner Teresa's dad looked over the papers carefully. He read them over and over just to make sure he knew everything about this family.  
  
"Okay, I guess you can go," Said Teresa's dad.  
  
"Thank you," Teresa said. Then Teresa walked into her room and sat on her bed. Then looked at her phone and thought 'I'll call Jenna.' Teresa walked over to her phone and dialed Jenna's number.  
  
"Hello?" said Jenna's mom.  
  
"Hey, is Jenna home?" asked Teresa.  
  
"Sorry she not, she went to airel's house. Ill Tell her you called."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Teresa hung up her phone and lay across her bed and then looked at her many suit cases. Teresa couldn't believe her parents were actually going to let her go. Especially after what had happened so many years ago. She started thinking what she was going to do there. 'Maybe we'll play outside most of the time. Do they have dining room tables there? Is this Kagome girl nice? Does she have her own room? What do they eat there? Do they eat weird foods? I'll have to pack at least 3 dozen boxes of macaroni and cheese. Do they eat chicken? I love chicken.'  
  
"Teresa," Her mom said as she walked into her room, "did you pack a toothbrush and hair brush and other stuff that you need?"  
  
"Oh no I didn't I forgot. Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"And if you're taking Pitches you'll need things like; litter, litterpan, pooper scooper, cat food, and her play toys."  
  
"Mom, Kagome has a cat, I'm pretty sure she has a litter pan."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right but you'll need food and her toys."  
  
"Yeah you right, I don't want them to have to feed her."  
  
"That would be kind of rude."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll take you to the store tomorrow early in the morning for some last minute items that you may need."  
  
"Yes because I need to pick up a lot of macaroni and cheese!"  
  
"Yeah, but I was talking about cat food and a new toothbrush and stuff."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Are you sure you'll have enough money?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry about it."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Teresa went into the living room to watch television with her dad. He was watching "Law & Order" until ten o'clock. At ten o'clock her dad leaves for work. Teresa kind of liked that he was going to work because then she could watch whatever she wanted to on television.Tonights episode was about a serial killer who wanted to kill every one who wore a size three in clothes or smaller. Teresa thought that this killer was a very jealous person. The episode ended and it was ten o'clock. Her dad was putting his shoes and getting ready to leave. Then he got up and put his coat on. Teresa went up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Bye dad," said Teresa, "drive carefully."  
  
"I will, don't stay up to late," Said her dad to her and her brother, Kelvin.  
  
"We won't," said Teresa and Kelvin at the same time.  
  
"How do I just know your lying?" asked her dad.  
  
"I don't know," Teresa said with a guilty smile.  
  
Teresa's mom came upstairs and said goodnight to Teresa's dad. Then her dad left and it was just Teresa, her mom, her brother, and her aunt Marie. Teresa went into the living room and picked up the remote and tried to find something on to watch. Teresa couldn't find anything on television. So she walked downstairs to talk to her mother about her trip.  
  
"Hey mom," Teresa asked, "is you asleep?"  
  
"No, not yet, why?" replied her mom.  
  
"Oh, cool I was just wondering what I will do there if I get bored."  
  
"I doubt that you'll get bored but if you think you might then bring your instrument."  
  
"Tammy, my trumpet?"  
  
"You named your trumpet Tammy?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was a good name."  
  
"Whatever you say, so yeah bring it."  
  
"Okay, but what if they only listen to Japanese music?"  
  
"I think music is music I really don't think it matters what language."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
"Why don't you bring your portable CD player and let her listen to some American music like The Beatles, and The Guess Who's, and the . . . . ."  
  
"NO, MOM, NO, no old music. No stuff that's more than twenty years old sorry. Ill bring some Outkast, Simple Plan, and Eminem."  
  
"Well, music sure has changed since my day."  
  
"I think I agree with you on that."  
  
"So, are you excited about your trip?"  
  
"Yes and no. . . . I'm excited because I'm going away and that's really cool and all, but . . . . I don't want to leave you, dad, Kelvin I really don't mind leaving, Jenna and Airel.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll only be there for two months."  
  
"Yeah, your right, Ill bring Tammy because ya never know when it could be useful." Teresa said in a goofy, messing-around way."  
  
"Useful? Maybe entertaining . . . . But I don't think useful."  
  
"Ya never know. Hey if it's okay, Ill need gerbil food for Sammy I want to bring him along with me."  
  
"I think we can manage five extra dollars for gerbil food."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Teresa then got up and walked into her room. She looked at her gerbil, Sammy.  
  
"Hey, Sammy," Teresa said looking at her gerbil. "I bet you're hungry." Teresa opened her bag of gerbil food and put her hand in and picked up a handful of food. Then she opened his cage lid and dropped it in. Sammy didn't have a food dish because he had many before but he chewed them all up. Besides gerbils are much unorganized animals and they like there food in random places in there cage so that when they get hungry they dig through their bedding and then they find food. So if you forgot to feed your gerbil for a week or two it would be okay because they store their food.  
  
"There you go little buddy." Teresa said.  
  
Teresa then went and sat on her bed and watched Sammy eat his food. Sammy ran over to his food and picked up a sunflower seed. They were his favorite food. He then peeled of the shell of the seed and dropped it on the bottom of his bedding. Then he put the seed up to his mouth and began chomping on it. Then she walked upstairs to watch television. She turned on the TV with the remote and checked the guide to find out that her favorite episode of "Even Stevens" was on.  
  
'Louis is so cute' she said to herself.  
  
After it was over she turned off the TV and fell asleep on the couch. The next morning she awakened at eight o'clock and saw her parents talking to each other.  
  
"Hey, mom, Hey dad." Teresa said greeting her parent.  
  
"Hey Teresa," said her dad, "What time today does your plane leave?"  
  
"Well since Japan has a totally different than us, it leaves at two o'clock in the afternoon." Replied Teresa.  
  
"You'll probably sleep the whole way." Said her mom.  
  
"Yeah probably right, I just can't believe I'm going on an airplane, I've never been on one. What if it crashes?"  
  
Teresa said with a nervous voice. She was totally terrified of planes. Most of the famous people that she had admired had died in plane crashes  
  
"Don't worry, Teresa, it won't crash, these planes are checked over so many times, trust me it wont crash. So don't even worry about it." Said her dad.  
  
"Don't worry. . . . . . Be happy . . . Don't worry. . Be happy." Teresa sang. Teresa had a song for every occasion.  
  
Teresa then walked to her room and looked around at her luggage. Her packing was close to being done, but her and her mom had to do some last minute shopping. She had three suitcases, not including her cat's carrier and the other carrier for her gerbil. She also had her trumpet case also. She walked over to her bed and found Pitches sitting on her pillow cleaning her paws.  
  
"Hey kitty," said Teresa to Pitches, "you get to come with me later to Japan."  
  
"Meow"  
  
"I love you, Pitches, it's like I can talk to you and you some how reply," Said Teresa.  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Meow," Teresa said imitating Pitches.  
  
"Meeeooow"  
  
"Meow'  
  
Teresa's mom walked in to her room while Teresa was talking to Pitches.  
  
"What are you doing?" Teresa's mom asked her a 'wanting-to-know' voice.  
  
"Nothing just talking to Pitches" Replied Teresa.  
  
"Got ya, Meow."  
  
"Mom stop making fun of me."  
  
"Okay what I wanted to tell ya is that after you eat breakfast and get dressed we need to get to the store so we can get so cat food, and some gerbil food and other things."  
  
"Okay I'll go get dressed."  
  
Teresa's mom left and Teresa got up and walked over to the outfit that she left out to wear. She looked down at it and then picked up the shirt. The shirt was light blue, her favorite color, and it was short sleeves. She took her nightshirt off and put on her other blue shirt. Then she took off her pajama pants and put on her jean skirt. Then she put on her socks and shoes and walked upstairs. Teresa walked into the kitchen and found herself in an internal conflict.  
  
'Should I have Lucky Charms or Fruit Loops? Lucky Charms . . . . . no, Fruit Loops . . . . . no, Lucky Charms . . . . . or waffles . . . . . Lucky Charms.'  
  
Teresa picked up the box of Lucky Charms and took the milk out of the refrigerator. Then she went to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and a spoon. She made her bowl of cereal and walked into the living room and watched 'The Wiggles'. When she was finished with her cereal 'The Wiggles' were still on but she knew she couldn't finish watching the show because her and her mom had to go shopping. Teresa got up and put her bowl in the sink and went and found her mom.  
  
"Mom, I'm ready to go to the store" Teresa said to her mom.  
  
"Okay Teresa wait a minute" replied her mom.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Teresa's mom came to Teresa and waved her hand in a way that said 'come on lets go'. So Teresa followed her mom out the door and ran and waited at the locked car door and watched her mom lock up the front door. Then she walked to the driver's side and unlocked the door for Teresa. Teresa got in and so did her mom. Her mom started the car and pulled out of the drive-way and went to the store. Teresa got out of the car and went into the store then into the animal section. She picked up a small bag of gerbil food.  
  
"Better get the big bag Teresa.'' Her mom said.  
  
"Oh, okay thanks."  
  
Then Teresa got her cat food, dry and can, her shampoo and conditioner, soap, hair products, toothbrush, toothpaste, face soap, and three dozen boxes of shells and cheese, and her favorite lip gloss. Teresa loved lip gloss no matter where she went she always wanted to have lip gloss with her. Her favorite color was light pink.  
  
Then she took all of her items up to the check out and the total came to forty-nine-Seventy-six.  
  
"Debit card" Teresa's mom told the cashier.  
  
"Want cash back?" The cashier asked  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Teresa's mom entered her pin number. Then she put her card away and grabbed two of the bags and Teresa grabbed the other two. They walked out to the car and put the items that they just bought into the trunk. Then they got into the car and drove home.  
  
"Thanks mom for all the stuff.''  
  
"No problem, you needed it."  
  
Then they were home and they took the bags out of the trunk and brought them into the house and set them on the couch. Teresa took all the bags to her room and packed all her things into her last back pack. Then she took her shoes off and lay on her bed. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Teresa was running around the house frantically looking for her cat cage, gerbil cage, and shoes. All her luggage was inside of the car and her parents were in the car with Kelvin. She finds her shoes and puts them on quickly. Then finds pitches and puts her into the pet taxi. Then she puts her gerbil in its little cage and puts the animals right next to the door in each their individual cages. Then she runs back to the living room and grabs her purse which has here lip gloss in it. Then she grabs the cages and walks out the door. Then sets down the cages and turns and locks the door. Then turns and picks up the cages and walked toward the car. She gets in the car and puts the cat's cage on top of her lap and the gerbil cage next to her and there ready to go to the airport.  
  
"You're sure you've got everything?" her dad asks  
  
"Yes," replies Teresa, "I think I do."  
  
"Good because you know that we can't come back.'  
  
"Yeah, dad, I know, let's bounce."  
  
"Okay" Her dad pulls the car out of the driveway and before she knew she was at airport.  
  
"You guys I'm scared," said Teresa, "what if the person I sit next to on the plane is some kind of serial killer like on Law and Order?"  
  
"Don't worry;" said Kelvin, "There is no way for a serial killer to the plane,"  
  
"Why is that?" asked Teresa.  
  
"Because they filter out all the bad people before every one gets on," Replied Kelvin.  
  
Kelvin was a lot younger than Teresa. Kelvin was eight and all though his theory was idiotic, it gave Teresa some comfort. Then they all got out of the car and each took a suitcase and Teresa took the cat and gerbil cage. They all put the luggage in the luggage room, and Teresa keeps her cat and her gerbil and hopes they'll let them on the plane. She didn't trust the kennel after she saw the movie 'Homeward Bound'.  
  
"Flight one-eighty-nine leaves in half an hour" said the lady over the intercom, at the controls table.  
  
"What is your flight number?" asked Teresa's mom to Teresa.  
  
"One-eighty-nine" Teresa replied  
  
"Well I'm not trying to get rid of you but I don't want you to miss your flight, so you'd better go and get on the plane." Constructed her dad.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Teresa said.  
  
"Okay," said her mom "I love you."  
  
"Love ya'll too," replied Teresa "Drive home carefully."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Okay Teresa, you behave for the Higurashi family okay? Asked her dad.  
  
"Dad you know I will"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you dad."  
  
They had a big group hug then Teresa, with the cat and gerbil, left sadly toward the plane.  
  
"Call us when you get there." Shouted her dad.  
  
"But dad, it will be like three o'clock in the morning"  
  
"Oh, yeah, call any ways so I know you got there safely."  
  
"Okay dad, tell Jenna and Airel that I'll miss them."  
  
"Okay.''  
  
They parted for the final time and Teresa walked to the plane parking area. Then she looked at all the plane numbers and saw her plane.Then she got on the plane and took a seat next to the window on the left side of the plane. She sat Pitches in the seat next to her. A flight attendant came up to her and said "I'm sorry we don't allow animals on the plane."  
  
"No she's not an animal, she's my baby sister." Replied Teresa thinking that the attendant was going to kick her off the plane.  
  
"Ohhh, I see," said the attendant named Amelia.  
  
'Oh my goodness I can't believe she believed me.' Teresa thought.  
  
"So, your names Amelia."  
  
"It is? Oh yeah it's on my name tag."  
  
"Oh, Okay."  
  
"So where's your stop?"  
  
"Doesn't this plane only go to Tokyo?"  
  
"Oh yes, so where is this Tokyo your talking about? Is it in Japan?"  
  
'Duh' "yes." Said Teresa.  
  
"So can I get you something to drink or your sister or something?"  
  
"No we're good."  
  
"Okay well don't forget to fasten your seatbelt because it gets really fast up here. . . . At least I think it's up." Teresa just smiled at the ditsy flight attendant. Then looked at Pitches.  
  
"Well Pitches . . . . . it's just me and you and me on the road. . . .Well in the air actually.  
  
'On the road again. . . .I can't wait to get on the road again.' Teresa sang to herself in her head.  
  
"Meow," replied Pitches  
  
"Okay every one we're getting ready for take off so if you could listen to flight rules and be quiet it would be very much appreciated," said the flight captain. "Okay first of flying. . . .Put your seatbelt and keep it on because if you don't you could die. Rule number two never get up unless necessary. Rule number three don't use electronics such as cell phones, lap tops, or portable TV's They interfere with the planes wires. Portable CD player allowed I guess. Rule number four no animals on the planes. Rule number five no breathing without an air mask when were in high altitudes. But I will inform you when you need to put them on. No opening any emergency exits while was in the air. Okay the other fifteen rules are posted above every window."  
  
A man had just come on the plane and sat down next to Teresa. Pitches was on Teresa's lap in the cage. The man was old about seventy-something years old.  
  
"So is that a cat you got there?" asked the old man  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I had a cat in World War Two."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah, I remember during WWII there were bombs every where. I remember the enemy running at me yelling 'Bingo Friday . . . . . Bingo Friday . . . . . Bingo Friday. . . . Bingo Friday.' No wait that was at the home. I was never in World War. Yes I was, I was in war at the home I think, yes there was tanks, guns, and cannons."  
  
"There was a war at the home!?"  
  
"What home?"  
  
"You just said that you lived in a home."  
  
"Who lived in a home?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"I did what.''  
  
"Nothing, just never mind."  
  
Teresa looked around for another seat, and found a open seat in front of her she picked up Sammy and Pitches and scooted out from her seat and past the old man who had in about thirty seconds fallen asleep. She walked up to the row of seats that was right in front of her and asked the young man if she could sit there. "Yeah, sure." "Can I get the seat by the window?" "Sure" He said getting up and moving to the next seat over in the row. Teresa then went passed the young man and sat down next to the window and put Pitches on her lap and Sammy on top of Pitches' cage.  
  
Is that a cat and a gerbil?" asked the man.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Teresa. You?"  
  
"My names Kris."  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen, how about you?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"So where you from?"  
  
"Chicago."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I go to Eisenhower High school.'' "Really I do to, I'm a sophomore there."  
  
"Oh yeah it says E-bars on your sweatshirt."  
  
"Yeah, Eisenhower black and red spirit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what's your cat's name?"  
  
"Pitches and my gerbil is Sammy."  
  
"So are you a freshman?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Cool, I hope you packed lots of winter clothes."  
  
"What! What do you mean winter clothes?"  
  
"Well, since America and Japan are on different sides of the world if its summer in America then it has to be winter in Japan."  
  
"Oh my goodness I packed all summer clothes I'm going to freeze.''  
  
Kris unfastened his seatbelt and took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Teresa. He had a yellow shirt on underneath his sweatshirt.  
  
"Here you go," Kris said.  
  
"But you won't have anything to wear."  
  
"I have many other hoodies."  
  
"Yeah but this your school hoodie.''  
  
"Don't worry about."  
  
"Okay, thank you, but won't your girlfriend be mad?"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"You know what? I think everyone on this plane is ditsy except for us."  
  
"Your right." Teresa said 'Er body in the plane gettin' dipsy.' Teresa thought to herself.  
  
Kris put his seatbelt back on and leaned back in his seat.  
  
"How much longer will it be?" Teresa asked Kris. "About ten more hours."  
  
"Oh, hey Ill give your hoodie back when the plane lands."  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"Are you sure these are like fifty dollars."  
  
"Yeah, really don't worry about it."  
  
Kris turned his head and went to sleep. Teresa was bored she wasn't tired but she knew that she should because she would have to get into a Japan time schedule. So she turned over and fell asleep. When she woke up Pitches was sleeping and so was Sammy Kris was still sleeping too. The flight attendant came up to her and asked "Can I get you any thing?"  
  
"Umm, yeah some water." Teresa replied.  
  
"All righty."  
  
The attendant left for a minute. Teresa wanted the water for Sammy and Pitches. Then she came back and handed Teresa a glass with water inside of it. It was really cold but it wasn't a winter type of cold. It was a rainy type of cold. Teresa was curious as to why it wasn't winter outside.  
  
"Why is it not winter outside?"  
  
"Oh, because Japan don't get snow."  
  
"It doesn't?"  
  
"No, but It can get pretty cold and really warm at totally different times. So like one day it can be like thirty degrees out then the next day it's like eighty."  
  
'Wow I cant believe she actually knew something other than grass is green.' Teresa thought to herself  
  
"So how much time do we have left in the flight?"  
  
"About five minutes."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
The flight attendant left and Kris woke up.  
  
"So it doesn't really get winter?" Teresa asked Kris  
  
"Well, it can be different at different times. Like last year I came here to visit my grandma and it was cold the whole time I was here. But I have heard that sometimes its different temperatures."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The pilot came on over the speakers, "okay every one keep your seatbelts on, not because it's the rules but because when we stop there will be an unseen force of gravitational pull. Well in conclusion keep you belt on." Teresa opened the cage for Pitches and put the plastic cup in the cage. Pitches walked up to it and smelled and didn't drink it. So Teresa took it back out and left it in the cup holder. 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 Teresa held on to her animal's cages and did what the pilot had instructed. The plane landed and stopped and everyone was getting up so Teresa got up and picked up Sammy and Pitches. When Teresa got out of the plane she went to the luggage room and found her things. Then she walked up to the front desk of the airport and asked for the Higurashi family. The lady behind the desk called the Higurashi family up to the main desk. Then Teresa saw a woman, an old man, a young boy, and a teenager. They came up to the main desk and the woman said "Hello we're the Higurashi family and we are looking for a girl named Teresa."  
  
"I'm Teresa." Teresa said.  
  
"Oh, hello it's nice to meet you." The woman said.  
  
The woman held her hand out and Teresa shook it. "This is my daughter Kagome, my son Souta, and my father."  
  
Teresa shook each one of their hands.  
  
"Come on you guys, every one grab something and let's take it to the car, and get Teresa settled in." Kagome's grandfather said.  
  
Everybody picked up a bag and brought it to the car. Kagome's mom opened the trunk and put the entire luggage inside.  
  
'Wow these people and very nice, Kagome seems really friendly I think that we will turn out to be pretty good friends.' Teresa thought to herself.  
  
They all got into the car and fastened their seatbelts. The woman was driving.  
  
"So what instrument do you play?" Kagome asked  
  
"I play a trumpet." Teresa answered  
  
"Is it yours or are you borrowing it from some one.'  
  
"It's mine, it was my great, great, great grandfathers it has kind of been pasted down from generation to generation on my dad's side to the first born." "That's cool, how your family has a thing pasted down from generations."  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
"So what do you do in America when you're bored?"  
  
"Well, I either talk to my friends on the phone or I spend the night over at my friends house or I go to parties or roller skating. How about you?"  
  
"Almost the same thing but a little different."  
  
The Higurashis and Teresa were at their house. The car pulled into the driveway and they all got out. The woman opened the trunk and every one grabbed some luggage and took it up to Kagome's room. Then everyone left Kagome's room except Teresa and Kagome.  
  
"So what's your cat's name?" Kagome asked  
  
"Pitches." Teresa replied.  
  
"What about your gerbil?"  
  
"Sammy.''  
  
"That's so cute."  
  
"I like the Chicago Cubs."  
  
"The cubs?"  
  
"They're a baseball team."  
  
"Oh, I have heard of baseball."  
  
"Let's start unpacking your stuff."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Is it okay if I take Pitches out of her cage?"  
  
"Yeah, sure.''  
  
Teresa opened Pitches cage and took her out. She immediately jumped out and ran around and sniffed everything. Teresa and Kagome started folding Teresa's clothes and putting them in an empty dresser that Kagome had cleared out earlier.  
  
"Hey Teresa, What's up with all the macaroni and cheese."  
  
"I didn't know what you guys ate here so I wanted to be prepared.''  
  
"Oh. . . .We have plenty of American type food." "Oh well at least now you've got plenty. Hope you like Macaroni and cheese because I brought plenty of it."  
  
"I think this is gonna be the most fun summer."  
  
"Me too.''  
  
They started packing and then Teresa remembered that she was supposed to call her parents.  
  
"Hey Kagome, do you have a phone that I could use real quickly?"  
  
"Yeah, here you go.'' Kagome handed Teresa her cordless phone that was in her room. Teresa called her parents and told them that she was safe and everything went well. She didn't stay on the phone to long because she didn't want to run up a long distance bill. Teresa hung the phone up and went back to unpacking. Teresa heard a small noise at Kagome's window and looked up and saw a guy in a big red outfit and long white hair.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS THAT?!"  
  
Teresa shouted pointing at Kagome's window. Kagome quickly turned around and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "What are you doing here?" "I was wondering what I did this time to make you go back home," Inuyasha said sounded upset and very cocky, "You just got up and ran to the well and left, I wasn't even gonna come here and get you but Shippo made me."  
  
"I'm confused,'' said Teresa butting in to their conversation, "What's going on?"  
  
"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"This is my friend Teresa I had to go to my time so I could go with my family to pick her up at the airport." Kagome said, answering Inuyasha's question.  
  
Teresa walked over to Inuyasha and looked at him weird.  
  
"Why does she look so funny?'' Inuyasha asked looking at this 5'3'' American girl with Light brown hair and orange-hazel colored eyes; she was kind of thin but not skinny.  
  
"What!" Teresa said with an upset voice, "I'm not the one with dog ears!"  
  
"Inuyasha! She doesn't look weird she's different from us; She's from America, a different country." Kagome said. "And Teresa Inuyasha has dog ears because he's half dog demon."  
  
"AHHH. A demon." Teresa said. Then Teresa pushed him out of the window.  
  
"Ahhhhhh." Inuyasha said as he was falling toward the ground.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked Teresa  
  
"Because he's a demon, He's evil."  
  
"It's not like that, he's actually really nice, he just has a hard way of showing it, and he's really evil."  
  
"Oops, is he your boyfriend or something?"  
  
"No, just my friend." Kagome said. Kagome started blushing. She kind of liked Inuyasha because the thought of her and him being boyfriend and girlfriend was kind of what she wanted. Inuyasha was almost immediately back up in the window ledge. He had a very unhappy look on his face and he was kind of muddy because he had fallen into the wet garden below kagome's room.  
  
"If you weren't a girl, I would kill you." Inuyasha said to Teresa.  
  
"If I wasn't a girl wouldn't you be wondering what I was doing here." Teresa answered. "Exactly but if you were a boy you would already be dead."  
  
"So what is going on with you and the dog boy? And why is he here? And how did he get here? And why is a demon? And are there more demons that are bad here? And. . . ." Teresa asked Kagome  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone in the whole world?" Kagome asked Teresa.  
  
"Yeah pinky swear." Teresa said answering and holding her pinky up. Kagome grabbed it with her pinky finger and this was a girl's way of 'this is total secret no one in the world can know and no exceptions'.  
  
"Okay here's the truth. There is well in my backyard inside that smaller hut that I can go through and be in the past called the feudal era. Only I can go through because I am the reincarnation of this priestess named Kikyou and I had a sacred jewel inside me. Inuyasha can go through the well too. The first time that I went through the well I meet Inuyasha and he was pinned to tree with arrows. I took the arrows out and he came back to life. Anyways I ended up breaking the jewel into many pieces. Back in this era there are many demons and evil people who want the jewel shard to become more powerful. Inuyasha's father was a great dog demon and his mother was human, so Inuyasha is half human and half demon. Inuyasha is after these Jewel shards so that he and become a full demon. So we have to fight a lot of demons to get jewel shards. When some one has a jewel shard inside their body they are really hard to fight. But you can't tell anyone this because no one else knows about it except my family. Not even my best friends know."  
  
"Don't worry I pinky sweared, remember?" Teresa said.  
  
Pitches came up to Inuyasha and started sniffing him. Teresa picked Pitches up and said, "You won't tell any one will ya, Pitches."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Can I see the well?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Teresa walked outside and on the way Teresa grabbed her trumpet, which she was so much attached to. Pitches ran around through the house. They were all in the hut and Kagome pointed to the well and said "There it is."  
  
"Are you coming with me Kagome or are you staying here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, I want to go with you but I want to stay with Teresa . . . . . . . I've got an idea!" Kagome said. "Let's see if Teresa can go through too."  
  
"I don't think it will work, but whatever." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha held hands and Teresa held Kagome's other hand. In Teresa's other hand was her trumpet. They all jumped into the well and Teresa closed her eyes because of her humanly instincts. When she opened her eyes she was in a grassy plain that had trees far off in the distance. 


End file.
